


of loves and happy endings

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: After a case Ellie is still disappointed by the lack of happy endings and bad luck. Nick has another point of view





	of loves and happy endings

"Do you have money for lunch?" Nick asked him suddenly

"Peter lets me eat at the grocery store, I'm not hungry, Nick, but thanks for asking." Ellie felt embarrassed that he had to ask her, but she was happy that he cared.

"Something's wrong, what's wrong with you?" Ellie Bishop always has an appetite! " Nick looked at her warily Ellie rolled her eyes irritably, broke through a couple of people with Nick following her closely. She sighed, Nick would not leave the topic for peace

"It's not that bad" he shrugged Nick released a snort away from a man passing by, frowned at her elusive attitude.

"Oh come on, Bishop ... what is the matter?"

"It's nothing," she said.

“Bishop..” he warned She gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Can you please try to lower the bossy tone?"

His smile was slow to arrive, but when he did, his stomach gave a slow roll. "I'll try, just for you, but I would not count on it, now tell me what's going on"

she sighed with resignation "It's just that the case .. and all that happy endings ..." he bit his lip nervously

"what does that mean?" Nick almost growled

"It's nothing, it's just ..." he opened his arms "and why do you care?"

Nick made a slight pout before shrugging his shoulders "I do not know, but you ... why does it affect you so much that this man wants to marry for the fourth time?"

"Because no matter how many times you try the result is the same, you know .. There are people who are not born for that love shit, as well as.."

"Like you, is that what you say?" Nick tensed Ellie nodded and sighed appreciatively when the elevator doors burst open. "I do not believe it for a moment ... Ell" Nick whispered, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye

“I just ... bad luck chases me. " answered Ellie with a brief flash of sadness in her eyes.

Nick clenched his fists helplessly "Why are you afraid? What made you run?" He did not take his eyes off her face and she shuddered again at the intensity there.

"People close to me ... bad things happen to them or things get bad" Ellie studied it. His expression revealed nothing, however, it felt as if she had hurt him. "I do not want anything to happen to you."

The confession came out in a hurry, the words fell on each other, almost of their own volition. She was not sure why she would have revealed so much to him if she had not thought about it, but the idea that she might be affected by his actions was unacceptable to her.

They entered the elevator together, and Nick moved closer than he thought necessary. Ellie held her breath as he moved toward her. His long fingers curled around the back of his neck, sweeping his thumb along his jaw.

"You're so beautiful, Ellie," Nick said quietly. "And chemistry is a fucking bitch. I promised myself that I would be slow with you, that it would not scare you to death, but apparently that is not happening. "He inclined his head and took her mouth. She should not have allowed it. I should have more moderation, but I could not help it; The moment his mouth brushed hers, he opened his lips to hers. He allowed his tongue to sweep inside and take what he wanted. He kissed her just as he did everything else. With total confidence, with experience.

It started smooth and ended in rough. The kiss was shocking in its intensity. She felt possessed, taken, overwhelmed by the urgent and pure need. Every cell in Ellie body responded. He swore that molten lava poured down his throat and into his veins, moving through it, burning his name on his way to the warm, low pool between his legs. They had never kissed her like that. I did not know that someone could kiss like that. Each nerve ending of his body came back to life, on high alert. He could not stop running his hands down his chest and raising his arms to his neck or fingers to the search for his hair. Ellie gave herself to him, hiding nothing. His mouth moved in virtue of him, following her example, returning the kiss, while his body pressed against his.

The elevator rang and he turned it over, so his body hid him from the sight of those in the hall. He lifted his head reluctantly, dark eyes moving over his face.

"Are you okay, Ellie? Do you need a minute?" Nick kept his hands on her hips, holding her so he would not fall flat on his face.

Ellie touched her mouth with trembling fingers. "I do not know, you should be banned."

He smiled at her, the slow, attractive, magnificent smile that lit his eyes. "You are good." He made a statement.

"What ... what's going to happen now?"

Nick reached out and took her hand, curling his long fingers around her, brushing his mouth over hers. A brief contact, but so hot, that the embers found their way to his belly. "I will show you that happy endings exist and how lucky you are to have me in your life, miss"

 _She wanted this_. I wanted it. He did not worry about the consequences; I only knew that when she was with him, she felt alive. He felt as if he were at home, where he belonged. It was more, his body felt sensual and beautiful She could not resist the temptation, not when he surrounded her with her scent. Ellie slipped her arms around Nick's neck and pressed her mouth closer to him, moving her lips along his in small kisses, using the tip of her tongue to trace and shape the curve of his mouth.

His breathing calmed in his throat. "Teach me" she whispered


End file.
